Blackwater
by Living in Illusion
Summary: Two shot Blackwater drabble..Just stupid silly fun, that's all. Jake and Leah, summary for each chapter inside.
1. Shot I: Where Leah Believes

**I just wanted to do a silly light three shot which came out as a two shot. First chapter was really hard and didn't come together so I did a two-shot.  
**

**Disclaimer: Not saying anything and even if you try to sue me, all you'll get is few pennies. So sue me.**

**Setting: The Kitchen**

**Summary: Jacob's acting weird and Leah thinks he might just dump her.**

**

* * *

**

_**Blackwater**_

**Shot I: Where Leah Believes Jacob is About to Dump Her..**

* * *

After their fight of the century last month, Leah noticed the difference in Jacob's attitude. For any common spectator, it was nothing but Leah could feel the vague difference in him. It was hidden well but Leah knew it.

He was avoiding her a lot.

He was getting a lot agitated lately.

He would rather spend his time with Edward-freakin-Cullen and Bella-wannabeleech-Swan than her. Was he trying to get back together with the wanna-be leech?

When she tried to talk about it, he would meticulously steer away from the topic and fool her.

Oh, something was definitely wrong with Jacob Black.

She scanned her memory, dug in deep to search for anything she might have said to hurt him or offend him in any matter but she found none. She had some some really bad stuff in their last epic fight but she had said worst and yet Jacob still loved her.

Then why was Jacob being so distant? Why was he being so hurtful? She loved him so so much, he was the first person she'd let in after Sam, the only person who she had offered her fragile heart to, the only person who had accepted it with arms wide open and helped her heal it, make it strong. The sole person who made her feel complete, the only person on whose arms she found solace.

And she wanted him back, she wanted him back with all her heart.

_'I'd never hurt you!'_ He had promised. And she expected him to keep it.

'God Jacob, if you break that promise and my heart,' She chopped the vegetable violently, tears sprang to her eyes,'I swear I will kill you.'

The door to the apartment opened, Jacob saw Leah at the kitchen counter. His grin slowly faded and was replaced by a sour look seeing her tear ridden face.

He rushed to the kitchen and cupped her cheeks, his thumbs stroking her cheeks in comfort,'What's wrong?'

She looked at his face through her wet lashes, his eyes dripping with concern. And the soft groggily spoken syllable made him laugh out loud. 'Onion.'

Leah poked his toned stomach with the blunt end of the knife,'This is funny to you.'

Jacob's laugh came into a sudden halt. He took in a deep breath and there was a crease upon his face. Leah dreaded the words, she knew, this was the same expression Sam had when he told her he was in love with Emily and not her.

'Leah, I don't want this anymore.'

Leah sucked in a deep breathe.'_Don't panic Leah, you're strong, you can do this, you can handle the pain._' But she knew, she couldn't.

'I want something more out of life.' He took her hands in his.

Her tears refused to be held in but she was obstinate not to shed them. The knife was dropped to the counter. She would never, _ever ever_ in her life trust a man again, liars, they were all liars._ 'Why did I ever trust my heart and soul to him?'_ She felt frustrated.

'I want a wife...a dozen kids...and a family.'

Leah was trying, by god she was trying to held it in but a lone tear stealthily slid down her face.

'And I want it with you.'

Leah's heart skipped two beats_,'_**_Wha...'_**

Jacob got down on his knees, a simple diamond ring in his hands.'Leah Clearwater, Would you make me the happiest man on Earth by being my wife.'

'Eh...' was Leah's oh-so-intelligent reply. '_Wasn't he supposed to break up with me?'_

Jacob flushed scarlet,'I know it is not the most beautiful or the costliest of rings but it is my mom's. It is plain but it represents...'

Leah's mind started functioning. 'Shut up Jake!'

She pulled him up and crushed her lips violently into his. Leah was never good with words, she always showed her feelings through actions. She hoped this would convey to him how much she loved him.

'I'll take that as a yes.' Jacob chuckled and put the ring on her slender ring finger, it fit perfectly.

A quiet giggle escaped her throat,'I thought you were avoiding me and thinking of dumping me.'

His face held a curious expression. 'What? Why? I promised you, I will never hurt you.'

'Cause you preferred to be with Edward and Bella than me. I thought you wanted to get back together with Bella.' She sighed satisfied just being in his strong arms. She felt safe, happy, protected.

She looked at her finger, the ring was simple but so perfect, just like the man she loved.

'He was teaching me how to propose. Enough about the leech. Let's celebrate.' He said but didn't let go of her.

Leah shook her head and smiled in contentment. '_Edward and his lame proposing ways_.'

* * *

**So what do you think of the supposed-to-be-the-second shot. I think it didn't turn out as good as it did in my head. The third and the final shot will be out soon.**

**Till then, take care.**

**And review for the second and the last drabble. Where Leah and Bella have a talk.  
**

**~_Rain_**


	2. Shot II: Where Bella and Leah Talk

**I really thought that was this was good story:(**

**Anyways, this is the second and final shot..Happy reading  
**

**Disclaimer: Not saying anything and even if you try to sue me, all you'll get is few pennies. So sue me.**

**Summary: Bella confronts Leah if her feelings for Jake are genuine. She gets pretty good answer.

* * *

**

_**Blackwater**_

**Shot II: Where Leah and Bella Have a Heart to Heart Talk..

* * *

**

Jacob and Leah threw a party in celebration of their happiness. They invited both the tribe and the Cullens. The hatred between the tribe members and the Cullens was still pretty strong but this happiness won over. At least not friends, they were perfectly civil to each other.

Sam had come too, with his pregnant wife Emily. They congratulated both of them and wished them a hapy life together and they sounded perfectly genuine. Leah could feel the bitterness she used to feel for Sam melt away. He was just another person in her life. And she was so happy for him too, he was going to be a father.

After she finished the pleasantries with everyone, Rosalie and Alice jumped on her, bombarding with the questions for wedding plans. It was then Bella spoke to her,'Can I talk to you Leah?'

Leah shrugged,'Um, Yeah.'

'Can we take a walk?' She chirped happily. Leah narrowed her eyes. What was she _onto_?

'Sure whatever.' Both the girls were out, walking by the lane, leaving a flustered Jacob taking care of all the guests.

Bella wasn't sure of Jacob's hasty decision. Look at the facts, they had been seeing each other for only _two_ years._ *Note the sarcasm*_

Isabella Swan would never admit it, no,not in a thousand years but she wanted Jacob all for herself. Jacob loved her, she knew, he loved her to death. And then Vamoose, one day, Leah had morphed and suddenly Jacob loved Leah. Leah had stolen her Jacob away.

And it wasn't fair how happy he was with Leah. Sure he said that he would always love her, she was, is and will always be his best friend but she wanted more from him. She wanted Jacob to love her the way he did way back.

'So, getting married huh?' The yet-to-be-leech asked.

'Yup, and pretty excited about it too.' Leah chirped happily.

'Do you really know Jacob that well to take this step?' She asked a bit of cynical note seeping in her voice.

Leah wanted to kill her._ Fucking Hypocrite_. She had only known Edward for one year or so before marrying him.

'Uhhh...Yeah.' She said confidently.

Bella hated the way she spoke to her, she decided to pine her down, after all she knew Jacob Black more than anyone else in the planet.  
'Do you know, Jacob's favourite colour is brown, his favourite book is "_Romeo and Juliet_", his favourite ride is his truck, his favourite past time is to sleep and he loves to protect _me_, his middle name is _bob_...'

Leah scoffed at her stupidity. '_Get a life!_' She wanted to say but she had other things she needed to tell this crazy bitch.

'No, You're so wrong Bella, Jacob's favourite colour is Black. He hates reading, especially romance, he rather prefers adventure, his favourite ride is the motorcycle he and I fixed last year, his favourite pastime is doing something productive with his life, not sleep, he lives to protect those who are too weak to protect themselves. And lastly, he doesn't have a middle name.'

Bella blushed scarlet in anger. Leah was humiliating her. 'So you think you know Jacob better than me?'

Leah smirked in smug satisfaction. 'Oh, I just don't think I know him better than you, I know it.'

Leah continued, the smirk replaced with dreamy smile, 'I know he is a closet _Taylor Swift _fan. I know he loves watching stars at night. I know that every morning he wakes up, he thinks about his mother and whispers he loves her. I know he still has a stuffed bear he calls "_Bunny Bear"_ he hides under the bed and thinks I don't know about it. I know he used to wet his bed till he was 10. I know that anyone can manipulate him easily through his emotions...' Leah looked at Bella sharply,'But I bet you know that better than me.'

Not hearing her respond, she continued, 'And I also know that he murmurs profanities in his sleep, he can't sleep anymore without me by his side. I know he snores softly when he sleeps and most of all, he still drools on his sleep. I know his favourite TV show is_ Phineas and Ferb_. And I know he absolutely loathes bathing.'

Leah sighed,'But none of these things matter cause at the end of the day, he is the only man I'd fight with my life to protect, the only man I wanna spend the rest of my life with, the only man I want to see when I wake up under the morning light, the only man that makes me love him more than I've loved anyone else.'

Bella swallowed, what was she supposed to say to this. 'How do I believe?' She spoke nonetheless,'How do I believe that our love for him is genuine?'

Leah's eyes widened, was she really asking this question?

'Because, my precious Bella Swan, the sole reason you are still breathing and not dead right now is cause he considers you as his best friend and I love him too much to hurt him. Though I would give anything to kill you after the hell you put him through. I think it is the bona-fide testament of how much I love him.'

'I think the conversation is over.' Leah turned to leave, she had guests to take care of. She smirked, Bella needed to know one thing the most about Jacob Black. 'And Bella, Jacob's left eyes twitches when he lies.'

It took a long time for Bella to gather her poor wits and return back to the party.

On the door, Jacob beamed at her,'Oh my god Bells, I am so glad to see you.'

The little twitch of his left eyes told Bella otherwise.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this. It was so fun to write. And please, don't ask me to continue this because I can't. This is the end of this two part fiction.**

**Take care you all.**

**And review.**

**~_Rain_**


End file.
